Masquerade
by demrifancy
Summary: At Max's Sweet Sixteen Masquerade bash an unknown hottie kisses Max at the stroke of Midnight. Max is determained to find him even when she knows nothing about him.Is she falling in love? More importantly; will he be her savior? beta is Alexa35. ALL HUMAN
1. The Preparations

'**Masquerade'**A Maximum Ride Fanfiction

by Demri (demrifancy)

Summary: At Max's Sweet Sixteen Masquerade Bash, an unknown hottie kisses Max at the stroke of midnight. Max is determined to find out who it was even though all she knows about him is that he goes to her school.

Chapter 1: Preparations

It was the day of my sixteenth birthday. The day of my Sweet Sixteen party. My sister planed this big masquerade thing and invited the whole school. It's not like I know many of them but I guess she thought that I wanted a big celebration. Truthfully, I don't know what I want.

"MAX!" Ella, my sister, called.

I slid my black converse on and ran downstairs.

I climbed into the car and we were off to town to get our hair, makeup and nails done. Bleh. I wasn't really the type for all this. I don't really obsess over my appearance. I could really care less. But if I didn't do this, I would definitely ruin both my mom and Ella's fun. I just love them too much.

We pulled up to the nail salon and piled out of the car. By we, I mean my mom, Ella, Nudge, Angel and I. Nudge and Angel have been my best friends, apart from Ella, ever since I could remember. We do everything together. And this party was no different.

We walked together into the salon and headed back to the shelves piled high with nail polish in every color imaginable. I sat down in one of the little chairs not even bothering to look at the colors. I knew Ella, Nudge and Angel would pick one out for me corresponding with my dress. If I had my way I would paint my nails lime green. I guess that's why they're picking the color, and not me.

A lady with a Chinese accent called my name and led me to a chair with a small bath connected to the front. I took off my shoes and after sitting down I sunk my feet into the steaming water.

After she took care of my feet she painted my toenails a glistening black. I carefully stood up and walked to the nail station where she painted them the same black.

After strict instructions not to put my shoes on and not to touch anything, she let me leave.

Angel's nails were a blue-y turquoise. Nudge's were a deep navy blue and Ella's nails were painted a crisp, clean white. All the colors matching their dresses.

After getting our hair and makeup done, we headed back to the house to set up for the party. More like order the people who were setting up the party around.

We pulled up to the rather large house. It was a crisp white with black trim and accents. Four stories with a whole lot more room then we needed, but mom insisted we had the extra room.

The moving crew consisted of fifteen teenage guys. Most of which were from my school.

The second I stepped out of the car I was being ushered by my mother upstairs. She said I wasn't allowed to see it until the party. Psh. Whatever.

But before I was shoved up the stairs I caught the eye of a boy about my age with long black hair that fell into his eyes. His eyes. They were dark brown almost black. And the prettiest things I have ever seen. He was with two other guys. They both looked the same age. One with blonde hair and the other with strawberry blonde hair.

But that was the only thing I saw before I was forced up the staircase.

____________

I stepped into my floor length, strapless dress. From the hips down it consisted of what looked like scrunched up ruffles. They were black with little white polka dots. The top was just black and that formed a 'm' shape right above my bust area.

After touching up my hair and makeup, I slipped on my plain black heels and my mask. The mask was black and had silver squiggles in some places. It had silver edges and simple black ribbon securing it to my head. On the left side there was what looked like a rose made out of fabric.

My make up was light everywhere except my eyes which were dark and a smoky gray. My hair was pulled back out of my face in an elegant do.

I heard the music downstairs and felt the bass thumping against my feet I knew the party had started.

I began making my way down the steps for my grand entrance.

_________

**A/N: Well there is the first chapter of my new story. For those of you reading Girls Vs Boys I will be continuing that after this one is done. And for those of you who aren't then go and read it. I have the next chapter done and already back from my beta (WOO GO alexa35) so when I start getting reviews then I will post it. Thank you to all that have read. Please review!!**


	2. The Mysterious Hands

Masquerade

A Maximum Ride Fanfiction

By Demri ********

Demrifancy

Chapter 2: Mysterious Hands

I stepped off the landing and wasn't surprised when I heard many gasps from all around me. I smirked, knowing no one has ever seen me in a dress.

I looked around at the covered faces hoping to recognize some of them.

Some people stood out more than others. For example, Nudge, Angel and Ella. There was one person that stood out even more than them, though. It was as if there was a spotlight shining on him. He had long black hair and was wearing an all black tux; black shirt, black tie black everything. His mask was covering his left eye and his forehead. It was black with silver outlining. He began walking towards me but I was pulled away by an entirely too excited Nudge.

"Oh my gosh Max you look SO pretty. I mean you always look pretty but tonight-"

Angel cut her off with a look that said 'shut up or you'll get it'.

Nudge was wearing a floor length dress also strapless. It was a navy blue. At the waist line there were silver circles going across. On the full skirt there were more circles bunching up in some places.

Her mask was silver with a smidge of gold in some places. It was covering her eyes and over her right eye it went up to cover her forehead. It had swirls and decorations covering most of it.

Angel was wearing a blue, strapless dress. Down to the thighs it was just fabric with a few silver embellishments. There was tool on the bottom. It was longer, floor length, in the back but in the front it only went a little past her knees.

Angels mask was simple. It covered her eyes and was a delicate silver with silver outlining. It had very discrete silver swirls with black satin ribbon tied behind her head holding it in place.

Ella looked like a princess with her white gown. It had a square neckline and long transparent sleeves. It had silver criss-crosses across her stomach.

Her mask looked as if it was made of metal. With intricate designs.

After I listened to Nudge gush about how 'super awesomely cool' the party was, I began greeting my guests like the good little hostess I am.

Even though many faces were unfamiliar, I did recognize some. People I liked and people I loathed milled around the floor some dancing and some just talking in small groups. While scanning the crowd I saw Sam, my ex-boyfriend. He didn't really fall into either category, like or loath.

Lissa and Bridged easily fell into the loath side. No doubt about that.

I saw Gazzy who I remembered was with that kid before but is also Angels twin brother. There were SO many people who I didn't know. Why did Ella have to invite the WHOLE FREAKING school?!

After saying hello to all of the people and most of the people I didn't I collapsed into a chair in the far corner.

But because I am me, I had, oh, about thirty seconds to rest before Ella's favorite song came on and she hunted me down to dance with her. It never fails.

So there I was standing awkwardly in the middle of what seemed like hundreds of people dancing. Ella was having the time of her life moving to the beat while I just stared at her. The song ended and I laughed out loud at the next song. I loved it. Well not really, it was really a really sexist song but it was catch and easy to dance to.

' _Lets drop! _

_Yeah _

_Come on'_

I sang with the song dancing as best as I could in the dress.

'_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door._

_Your body's cold but girl we're gettin' so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_

_Tonight you're fallin' in love_

_Let me go now_

_This feelings tearing me up_

_Here we go now'_

I was twirling around in circles singing as loud as I possibly could. I was attracting attention but that was okay right? I was _my party_.

'_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that?And she touches like this will you touch her right back? _

_Now if she moves like this will you move it like that? _

_Shake shake shake shake uh-shake it_

_Shake shake shake shake uh-shake it _

_Shake shake shake shake uh-shake it _

_Shake shake shake shake uh-shake it _

_Shake shake shake shake uh-shake it'_

Many people were now following my lead; dancing and singing but over all just letting loose and having fun.

'_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare._

_Were on the bed but your clothes are laying right there. _

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide. _

_Tonight you're fallin' in love_

_Let me go now_

_This feelings tearing me up_

_Here we go now'_

Still jumping around I danced with all the people around me. Nudge, Angel, Ella and even Gazzy who I didn't know very well. I felt like I was high on life. I don't know what hit me.

'_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that?_

_And if she touches like this will you touch her right back?_

_Now if she moves like this will you move it like that?_

_Shake shake shake shake uh-shake it_

_Shake shake shake shake uh-shake it _

_Shake shake shake shake uh-shake it _

_Shake shake shake shake uh-shake it _

_Shake shake shake shake uh-shake it'_

The room was so loud. Between the loud music and everyone singing. Well they were more screaming.

'_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mine_

_I could tell and you could tell that I was taking my time_

_And I was thinking of ways that you could stay and be mine_

_Your body's shakin so turn me off so I can turn off the lights_

Someone came up behind me and put their hands on my hips moving them with my movements. Usually I would have freaked out but strangely I felt safe. I didn't even look behind me to see who it was.

_So if she does it like this will you do it like that_

_Now if she touches like this will you touch her right back_

_Now if she moves like this will you move like that_

_Come on_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it_

The song ended and the hands disappeared off my waist. I turned to see who it was but the odd safe sensation was gone along with the mysterious hands.

_________

**A/N: Hello again people. My second update today. IT'S A NEW RECORD!!! WOO!!!! I forgot to tell you the dresses and masks will be on my profile if you want to check it out. Thank you to all the reviewed. And to FaxLover125 the summery was not off. She hasn't been kissed YET. Again read and review. If you don't I will think you don't like me writing. -sniffle- **


	3. At the Stroke of Midnight

Masquerade

A Maximum Ride Fanfiction

By: Demri ********

Demrifancy

Chapter 3

'At the Stroke of Midnight'

The party continued and I did my share of dancing for the night. Now that I got away from Ella, Nudge, and Angel I could finally sit down. And that's just what I did.

I collapsed into a folding chair in a dark corner and glanced at the clock. Five minutes until midnight. Good the party shouldn't last much longer. I could already see people leaving.

"Awwww crap" I mumbled under my breath as I spotted Nudge franticly swinging her head in all directions looking for something. More specifically me.

And then she spotted me and ran over.

"Come on Max! Just one more dance? Please, please, please?" Dang it I was a goner. Dang Bambi eyes.

"Fine" I sighed as she pulled me to my feet and into the slightly less crowded dance floor.

My Immortal by Evanescence poured out of the speakers.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it wont leave me alone_

I just sang and swayed to the beat until the same safe, secure hands found my waist again. This time my partner pulled me against a rock hard chest. I continued to sing.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these year_

_But you still have all of me_

I saw Angel, Nudge, and Ella looking at me with a questioning look. Then behind them I saw Gazzy and the blonde dude behind them with a smug expression covering their faces.

_You used to captive me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face_

_It haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_And your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_Theres just to much that time can not erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of those years_

_But you still have all of me_

I tried to turn my head to see who it was but all I got to see was his black tux jacket. He rested his chin on top of me head.

_I tried to tell myself that you're gone. _

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream id fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Meeeeeeee_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_Meeeeeeeeee_

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

We stood in silence for a moment. Suddenly I was whirled around and my dance partners lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sweet bliss of the kiss. I faintly heard the towns clock tower chime signaling that it was Midnight.

Then he pulled away and ran. I watched as he ran out the door. 'I didn't even get to see his face' I thought feeling rejected.

The rest of the night consisted of me saying good bye to all my guests, helping Ella clean up, and going to bed. I don't think I smiled a real smile all night. I just felt that there was a connection between me and that guy. And when he just ran I've never felt so alone.

I shook my head. I cant believe the _mush_ I've turned into. I turned off my lamp and drifted off to sleep thinking about my mysterious hands.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

As I walked the hallways at school the next day I was keeping an eye out for anyone who could have given me that kiss.

So far no one was coming to mind. And it was already lunch.

'Dang it' I yelled at myself mentally. I was going to have to get help. I sighed as I walked over to my table where Nudge, Angel, and Ella were already sitting.

"I need help," I told them interrupting whatever conversation they were having.

"Finally," Nudge began. "I was wondering when you would let me give you a make over. I was thinking-"

"What? No," I cut her off. "That's not what I need help with."

They sent me questioning looks and I had no choice but to tell them the whole story of the night before. When I got to the part about the kiss they were all gaping at me. I finished and waited for their input. And waited and waited.

And waited.

"GUYS!" I all but shouted successfully getting their attention.

"You _have_ to find this guy!" Ella exclaimed.

"I _know_." I told her. "I'm _trying_ but I cant find anyone who could be him."

I kept replaying the night in my head and gasped out loud. The blonde guy with Gazzy. They had the smug look and was looking _right_ at us. He must know who it was.

"Angel?" I asked franticly "Who was that blonde dude Gazzy was hanging out with last night?"

"Iggy?"

"Yeah I guess. Where is he now?"

"Uhhhh…" She said looking around the lunch room

"Over there." She said pointing to a table in the far back corner of the cafeteria.

Seconds after I spotted him I was up and walking at a fast pace to his table. He was sitting with Gazzy and the other kid with black hair from yesterday. They were laughing and when they spotted me they stopped but still had grins on their faces.

"Uhhhh…" I say. Yeah very intelligent Max. I probably should've formed a plan first.. Yeah that would've been the smart idea.

"Can I talk to you a second, Iggy?"

"Sure" He said getting up and followed me out to the nearly empty hallways. Once we were outside and the doors swung shut I managed to corner him.

"I know you know who it was. And I want you to tell me. Now." I told him in the most threatening voice I could muster up.

"Wow, wow, wow. No need to get violent." He said laughing slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Who kissed me last night? Who was dancing with me? I know you know. I saw you staring right at us."

"I cant tell you that" Before he even finished I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Yes I know. I over reacted a little but I was desperate.

"I want to know. I've never felt like that before. Never have a felt so safe, so taken cared of. _Tell me._" I growled the last part.

Iggy pried my fingers from his shirt.

"I can't tell you Max. I wish I could but I can't." With that he walked back into the cafeteria.

I trudged back in a few minutes later and shot Iggy a death glare before sitting back down next to Nudge.

Speaking of Nudge.

More like Nudge is speaking.

"So did he tell you? Of course he didn't tell you. If he did then you would be smiling. Either that or you would have talked to him. Oh or kissed him. Aww how cute would that be. I cant wait to find out who it was. I bet-"

Angel cut her off by slapping her hand over Nudge's mouth. I sent her a thankful look then dropped my head into my hands and messaged my temples. Ughh I hate headaches. Especially Nudge induced headaches.

Just then the bell rang. Dang it. I didn't get to eat. I grabbed the apple off my tray and headed to Math. Oh how I hated math. 'Why would I hate math so much?' you ask. Well there are many reasons. Well I suck at math. I'm worse at math then I am at cooking. And that's saying something. Then the teacher hates me. Mr. Ter Borcht despises me. And I don't know why.

I entered the classroom right as the bell rang and Ter Borcht shot me a glare that wouldn't even scare a kindergartener. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Ter Borcht began his long and boring lecture about the Pythagorean Theorem.

About halfway through the lecture (Right about the time I take my nap) I noticed the seat next to me wasn't empty like it normally was. The kid just keeps showing up everywhere. It was, once again, the black haired guy that was with Iggy and Gazzy. One of these days I need to learn his name.

Looks like I'm about to find out. He tore a piece of paper out of his notebook, wrote something onto it, folded it and tossed it to me. I shot him a look saying 'uhhh and the point of this would be…?' but still picked up the note and read it.

'_Why do you keep looking at me?' _it said. I just gaped at it. I didn't think he noticed me staring at him.

I wrote back, _' I wasn't looking at you. I just noticed you were at my house yesterday setting up for my party.' _I threw it back at him hoping I hit him in the head.

No such luck seeing as moments later it landed back on my desk

'_Whatever you say. I'm Fang by the way' _

I wrote a single word on the paper and tossed it back _'Max'_

The paper once again landed on my desk with a barely audible 'thud'

'_You were the one that had the party last night. And who came to our lunch table earlier.'_

I gave him a 'Duh. I just said that' look before scribbling something down and tossing it back.

'_Yeah. So are you new here?' _I was desperate to change the subject. I didn't need to tell anyone else about the kiss.

'_Yep.' _

'_We're you from?' _I asked

Just as I was about to toss it back the teacher, Ter Borcht, Snatched it out of my hand and opened it.

"Hey! That's a private conversation!" I shouted louder then I meant to. Oops. The whole class turned and looked at me. Or well whoever didn't notice Ter Borcht come back here turned to look at me. Crap.

"Vell. I don't see why vou vere having a private conversation in my class vhen I vas teaching."

"Well I don't understand why you are teaching this again. Didn't we have this lecture Monday?" I shot back. I was sooo going to get detention. Oh well.

"Maximum Ride! Detention!"

I shrugged, trying not to laugh at his overly red face. He is so easy to get worked up.

"I figured that much"

"NOW!"

With all eyes on me I got up and sauntered over to his desk grabbing the pink slip out of his hands.

I walked into the detention room saying hello to Mr. Rowland seeing as I was a regular here. Hehe.

I walked to the far back of the room and plopped into my usual seat pulling my Ipod touch out of my backpack.

Fifteen minutes into the hour it died as I was playing Bejewled.

"NO!" I screeched causing the few students in the room to give me a WTF look.

Lucky their attention was diverted to the front of the room where another student just entered. A student with jet black hair hanging in his equally jet black eyes.

Those eyes…

I shook the thought out of my head as Fang walked towards me and took the empty seat to my right.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a low whisper not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Arguing with Ter Borcht." Was his short answer.

"About…?" I trailed off.

" Him teaching the same lesson for the third time."

"That's it?"

"That and I didn't want to be in there without you."

I sat gaping at him until suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of school for the day. I rushed out the door before he could say anything else.

"What the freak?" I mumbled as I walked down the hallway.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers (And Amber I know you're reading this) I had this chapter done awhile ago but I sent it to my beta (alexa35) who still hasn't sent it back. And I did this a couple months ago. So finally I gave up and posted the some-what edited version. If there is any screw ups you're free to tell me. I always want to know what everyone thinks. Sorry for the long wait. I think I'm going to get this finished this summer. Woo for me. **


	4. Formulating a Plan

'Masquerade'

A Maximum Ride fanfiction

By Demri ********

demrifancy

Chapter 4

"Formulating a Plan"

It was now Friday, a week after my party. A week after I began my search. So far I've got nothin' . So I called a meeting.

Nudge, Angel , Ella, and I were spread around my neon paint splattered room. It was silent except the faint music coming from my Ipod in the corner. Yes I know. Nudge is in the room and it's silent. The reason for this? We're coming up with a way to find my masked man.

"Well we could… No that won't work.." Ella mumbled as she crossed something off of her list.

Nudge was sitting in a desk chair with this look of concentration on her face. I half expected her to stick her tongue out.

Angel was just sitting peacefully with a soft expression on her face.

There was a loud squeal and then nudge proceeded to bounce up and down in her chair.

"I know what to do!" She squealed once again. We were all starring at her waiting for her to tell us what her plan was.

I wish she didn't.

"No," I said the same time Angel and Ella said;

"Perfect"

" Can't we try something else first _then_ go with Nudge's plan?" I asked desperately.

I took one look at their faces.

"I'm stuck doing this aren't I?" I asked with a pained expression.

They looked at me with those dang bambi eyes.

"Fine," They all squealed and then ran out of the room babbling about making the list.

I fell back onto my bed with a groan.

" I can't believe I'm doing this." I said out loud to myself.

"Doing what?"

My eye popped open when I heard that voice. _His _voice.

I slowly sat up and tucked my legs under me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hoping he didn't hear the fear in my voice.

He chucked quietly.

"Isn't it obvious. Max? I missed you. So now I'm back to claim you as my own once again." He had a small smile on his face while saying this.

I did the first thing that came to mind. Yes. I am aware that this was very un-max-ish. But I did it anyway. I ran. Surprisingly he didn't chase after me. I knew he wasn't going anywhere though. He was here to stay until he got what he wanted. Me.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I walked through the halls in a daze. I knew people where staring at me. And I knew I looked like crap but I was going to fix that now.

"Nudge?" I said as I walked up to her and Angel. "Can you help me?"

She looked at me and her eyes grew wide. She didn't ask what was wrong she just pulled out some make up and fixed it. I knew today was going to be a long day with my ever present paranoia.

Once she was done with my make up I headed off to class. There were memories swirling around in my head begging me to re live them.

I sat down nearly in tears. Before anyone saw the great invincible Max crying I buried my head in my arms, resting it on top of my desk.

But no one could leave me alone could they?

"Max?" I heard a deep voice say.

I raised my head to see who it was then instantly regretted it.

Fang was standing there looking at me with one of his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"What?" I asked, my voice a bit scratchy.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a tone I knew meant 'cut the crap and spit it out'. I sighed and looked around. There were a few students in here but they were spread out far enough they wouldn't hear what we were saying and the teacher wasn't here.

Fang noticed me looking around and grabbed my arm and pulling me up with one hand and my backpack with his other.

"Come on," He told he walking out of the room with me dragging behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked "We have class" not really caring but wanting to have a excuse to not tell him what was really on my mind. I knew that if he looked at me in a certain way I would burst into tears and tell him everything.

That's something I've come to discover about Fang. When he wants something he will find a way to get it no matter what.

"I know you don't care about class." Dang it.

He pulled me outside into the student parking lots. Then towards a black 1970 Firebird. He opened the passenger side door and forced me to sit down. Then he closed the door and went to the drivers side and sat down but didn't start the car.

"Now tell me what's wrong." He told me looking straight in the eye.

I looked down and replied, "I'm just tired."

"Yeah, you were crying because you were tired," He snorted.

He pulled my head up to look him in the eyes.

"Tell me and I will make it better." He told me. **(A/N: Awwwww… oh sorry :D) **And I knew he would to. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

He spent five minutes searching my eyes trying to find something that would tell him what's wrong.

He must have found something because he suddenly pulled away.

"What are you afraid of?"

Crap.

He knew I wasn't going to respond so he went back to staring into my eyes.

"Max, if you tell me I will do all that I can to fix this." He told me.

"Why are you so hung up on me telling you?" Sudden anger filled me. I know he was trying to help but why was he prying into my business?

He looked down before answering "I want to help."

"Why? You barely know me! Why do you want to help someone you barely know?"

He looked back into my angry eyes before answering.

"I may have just met you but I have this connection to you. I feel like I've known you my whole life."

He said this and I knew he was telling the truth because I felt that way about him. When I first began talking to him there was this strange pull and sense of safety whenever I was around him.

"He's back." I said not giving any detail.

"Who?"

"My ex boyfriend."

"So? Why are you all worked up because your ex came back?"

"You don't get it! He's supposed to be locked up! He's not supposed to be able to get me again!"

Fang looked shocked as he saw me curl up in the passenger seat while trying to hold back tears.

"Max?" he said softly. "What did he do?"

I had a horrible flashback

_I was huddled in the corner, trying to hide although I knew he would find me anyway. He always found me. I was only fourteen! Why was this happening to me? _

_The door slowly opened and Ari walked in. The only reason he left in the first place was because I scratched down his arm hard enough to break the skin and make it bleed. _

"_Are you ready to cooperate?" he asked with a sadistic smile on his face. _

_I shook my head no finally letting the tears fall. Wasn't beating me enough? Why did he have to do this? He always hit me. He hit me enough I had to wear jeans and long sleeves everyday. _

_He growled low in his throat and jumped at me pinning my arms to my sides and throwing me onto the bed in his room. _

_I began to scream but he forced his mouth over mine. I don't know if it was just to keep me quiet or if he had other intentions as well. _

_His hands started pulling at my shirt but soon gave up when he couldn't get it off fast enough and moved to the button on my jeans. _

_When he did this I freaked out and began thrashing around. I managed to kick him where it hurt most. He doubled over and I, with a lot of effort, pushed him off me. He couldn't get up fast enough to stop me from throwing open the door and running trough the house and out the front door. I went to the closest house I knew and called the police. I knew I couldn't keep this to myself anymore. _

_He was put into jail for abuse and attempted rape. They told me I was never going to have to worry about him coming for me ever again. _

_They were wrong. _

I began babbling through my story. I think Fang got the gist of it though because his jaw tightened and his body stiffened. It felt good to let it out and tell someone yet strange at the same time. I kept it to myself for so long I never expected to just blurt it out like this.

He just reached over and pulled me to him. I didn't realize I was crying until his shirt became wet from my tears.

We spent the rest of the morning like that. When lunch came around we decided we better get something to eat and go to our afternoon classes.

After this episode Fang and I became inseparable.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

**A/N: Okay so I know that after I say this you are all going to hate me. I've had this chapter done for awhile now… ****J Yet I don't really like this chapter. I didn't know how to play it out but this is how it ended. So Reviews are nice. Suggestion are loved. I want to thank all that have read and reviewed through out the story so far. But I am WAYYYY to lazy to type all those names. **

**Have I had a disclaimer for this story yet? Just what I need. To get sued for forgetting to say I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE AND ANYTHING FAMILIAR. JAMES PATTERSON HAS FULL RIGHTS!**

**Although THE PLOT IS MINE! ALL MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! :P (evil laugh) **


	5. Chapter 5 Is on the way

So! I just have a few things to say before

Im not dead

I am a horrible author

I have a new chapter done

But I need a new beta.

And im kinda pissed off…

Alright, I know I haven't updated in probably almost a year and im not trying to give you guys excuses but I just want you to kinda know whats going on in my life preventing me from keeping up with my stories.

About a year ago my parents got divorced and since then I've gained a new stepmother and 4 new siblings so my house is extremely busy all the time making it difficult for me to sit down to concentrate on anything.

I've also started high school but I am in an advanced program and taking extreme classes. This means there is a lot of stress and work that has to be dealt with.

I know none of these things really give me a right to neglect my stories or my readers but you do have to understand that ive had some things to worry about and fanfiction was just not on my list of priorities.

Yes, I have just finished typing a new chapter and it just needs to be revised and edited. For my to do this myself I have to leave the document for a week before going at it with a fresh mind and fixing my mistakes and adding details. I really don't want to have to make you guys wait any longer but I also don't want to have to give you guys a crappy chapter.

This brings me to my next point… I need a new beta to keep me writing and helping my with my editing and revising so I don't have to wait a week before I can begin working on it. If any of you guys want to do it or know an awesome beta just send me a pm saying so. If I don't get any responses in a couple of days then im going to go and search elsewhere.

Now for the not so nice part…

I've had a few reviews demanding me to update in a not so nice way. That angers me and just makes me want to put off updating longer. And because of the reasons above I do not need to have some people who I don't even know demanding things of me when I already feel bad because I don't have time to update and make all these wonderful reviewers and readers wait.

Just so you know, I WILL UPDATE WHEN I AM ABLE TO! I do not need rude reminders because I did NOT forget about writing this story or my other one.

As soon as I get my chapter edited and revised I will post it. Please inform me about any possible betas (this will help me get chapters out faster) and thank you so much to all those who were patient with me and continue to read my story

Love,

The worst author in the world

demrifancy


End file.
